One Seriously Wack Slumber Party
by crazyroninchic
Summary: Kagome and her friend Sutorii throw a sleepover and invite all the Inutatchi. We're talking the normal ones, as well as Sesshy and Rin...Hiten joins them as well! . R&R! COMPLETE
1. Sleepover!

A/N: Okaaaayyy...This is just a random story that may prattle on and on with no end in sight...I was hopped up on pixie stix when I thought of this, so...don't flame me! I wanted to write a humorous story with ALL of the Inuyasha gang (don't be surprised to see dead demons popping up...). Well, except for Kikyo. I'm sorry, but I hate her, so she won't be included that much. So, if you like Kikyo, don't read this!! And if you don't like new people in the story, you may not like this, cuz I'm putting myself in as Sutorii, cuz I can. And no, that's not my real name, it just sounds cool. So there. And she can travel through the well too. I'm sure there could be a wonderful story behind that, but I really don't care to go into detail. I'll save that for another story. Maybe.

Feel free to R&R, though I doubt any of you are still reading this far, after that intro of mine...V.V;; Oh, this story will have some OOCness, mainly with Sesshomaru...he wouldn't come any other way.

One Seriously Wack Slumber Party

By crazyroninchic

"Kagome-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

The reincarnated miko turned to see a girl with violet eyes and short brown hair bounce over to her. Kagome smiled and shifted her backpack onto the other shoulder. "What's up, Sutorii-kun?"

"I've got nothing to do this weekend!!" Sutorii whined.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, me too. But a little peace and quiet would be nice...I guess..." _It's so dull here, compared to the Fuedal Era..._

"A sleepover."

"H-huh?"

"We should have a sleepover with Inu-chan and the others!!!" Sutorii exclaimed.

"Actually, that sounds kinda fun," Kagome said, looking thoughtful.

"Let's go!" Sutorii yelled happily, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her off.

Inuyasha peered over the well wall, ignoring the kitsune bouncing on his shoulder.

"When's Kagome coming back? Are you gonna go get her? Will you tell her I miss her? Will she be back soon?" Shippo said, trying to get his attention.

Sango and Miroku were staring at Koga, who was next to Inuyasha and was also bouncing up and down.

"When's Kagome coming back? Are you gonna go get her? Will you tell her I miss her? Will she be back soon?" he griped. Inuyasha had a large vein throbbing on his forehead, growing bigger by the second.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! FINE, I'LL GO GET HER!! BUT ONLY TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!!!!!"

He practically threw himself in the well. Unfortunately, Sutorii and Kagome were coming through at the same time, and he landed on top of them.

"Owiee...well, hello." Sutorii said amusedly as she stood and found Inuyasha and Kagome laying swirly-eyed on top of each other. "What the hell happened when my eyes were closed?"

A shadow fell over them, and they looked up to see Shippo looking down at them. "Kagome! Sutorii!"

Sutorii climbed up, leaving a dazed Inuyasha and Kagome to sort out what limbs belonged to who as they untangled. He sat up, unaware he was still on top of her. Kagome regained her senses and blinked.

"SIT, BOY!!!!" she screeched as she realized who was on top of her. Inuyasha fell to the side with a THUD and loud "OW!"

"WENCH!!" he screamed at her as she too climbed up.

Shippo jumped on her, nearly causing her to lose her balance and fall back down. Prying him off her face and giving the kawaii little fox a hug, she looked around her. Koga was staring down the well and laughing his head off at Inuyasha's predicament. Miroku had a bright red hand mark on his cheek as Sutoriii fumed and Sango rolled her eyes.

"He tried something ALREADY?" Kagome asked in disbelief. _Though I really shouldn't be surprised..._

Inuyasha had pulled himself up out of the well and shot a death glare at Koga.

"Well, did you guys come her to tell us something? Cause you don't usually come, Torii-chan," Sango said.

"Why, don't you want me here?"

"No! Go home!" Inuyasha said, angry at his recent 'sit'.

Sutorii turned to him, eyes filled with tears. "Y-you hate m-me?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "D-don't cryyyyy!"

She recovered instantly and hissed at him. "Meanie."

He sighed in defeat.

"Inuyasha really doesn't know how to treat the ladies..." Koga said, shaking his head. Miroku sighed.

"My thoughts exactly. A lady is like a flower—to be treasured and protected."

"That was very poetic!" Sutorii and Kagome sparkled.

"Yes, coming from anyone but YOU, that would have been a great way to get a girl." Sango said flatly.

"But seeing as it's YOU, Miroku..." Kagome added.

"And we all know how YOU are..." Sutorii contributed.

"It won't work." Sango finished. "So cut the crap."

"I taught her that one, I did, I did!" Sutorii said proudly.

"Anywhooo..." Kagome said. "We came to invite you all to a slumber party we're having tonight."

"Why would we do that, when we could be looking for Shikon shards?" Inuyasha growled.

"Saayyy...isn't tonight the new moon?" Kagome asked. Inu blinked.

"Kawaii! Human Inu-chan!" Sutorii squealed.

"A perfect excuse then! We shall have our slumber party!" Miroku said, grinning like nobody's business.

"The guys WILL be sleeping in Sota's room." Kagome said. His face fell. "Ha."

Koga had remained silent during this whole conversation.

"I'll go," Inuyasha said. "As long as wolf boy here isn't coming!"

"Ohhhhhh...Let him come!!!" Sutorii said, latching on to Koga's arm. She had a soft spot for him, because when he found out she was Kagome's friend, he was nice to her and let her pet one of his wolves.

"And you have to come too, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Please?"

"Feh."

"I'll 's' word you."

"Fine! I'll go! But keep me away from him!"

"Rin want to go to party too!" came a voice.

Everyone froze and turned to see Sesshomaru and Rin standing there (Jaken wasn't with them cuz he's a bastard).

"Not gonna invite us to your party? How rude." Sesshomaru said.

"You can come!!!" Sutorii said, jumping up and down in excitement. "The more the merrier!!"

He blinked. "I was joking...but okay!"

"What?! There is no way in hell I'm going if Sesshomaru's going!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, you're going." Kagome said, giving him a look that could make the bravest youkai wet itself.

"Eep!...Well, what about Kikyo?"

"No." Sutorii and Kagome said together.

"She'd probably try to kill Kagome during the night and then I'd have to beat her clay ass," Sutorii said boredly. "Kikyo...must...die..." she muttered.

Kagome nodded in satisfaction. "Kay! Our guest list is complete! We can go now!"

As the large group was heading back to the well, Sutorii's voice could be heard saying, "Too bad Inuyasha hacked up Hiten, or we could invite him. He was hott."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha."

"You want to have a sleepover? Here? Tonight?" Sota said, standing in the doorway of the Higurashi home, blocking it. Kagome and the others stood before him.

"Yeah, Sota. You got a problem with that?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I have two of MY friends over..." He eyed the group. "Lesse, my sister's a reincarnated miko, her boyfriend..." (Inuyasha twitched) "...is a half demon...they're friends with a perverted monk, and demon exterminator with a fire cat...kitsune fox demon...wolf clan demon...youkai with a little girl...and a crazy psycho chick named Sutorii."

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's ME!!!!"

"HOW would I explain this?" Sota asked.

"I don't really care. Tell them we're cosplaying!" Kagome said, exasperated.

"Yaaaaaaayyyy!!!" Sutorii popped up next to her, wearing a Yuna Summoner costume (FFX-2). "Funfun!"

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Koga were staring intently around them, totally confused. Kagome, realizing this, attempted to explain certain things to them.

All from the Fuedal Era froze as Sutorii pulled out her ringing cell phone.

"DEMON!!!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing the Tetsusaiga at it.

Sutorii glanced over at him. "Put that thing away before you poke an eye out." She said nonchalantly. "Oh, wait, Sesshomaru's already done that to you, hasn't he?"

Sota's two friends walked out to see the strange sight that was the Inu-tatchi.

"Uh...Sota..." one of the boys said unsurely.

Sota sighed in defeat. "These are Kagome's friends. They'll be staying the night too."

The two boys raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm staying over Kagome-chan's house tonight...Who's here?" Sutorii looked around her, holding her cell phone to her ear. "...Just...friends..."

"I'd hardly say that," Sesshomaru said, appearing next to her.

"Yeah Mom, there ARE guys here. But they'll be in a separate room...Well, there is one perverted one...Ahahaha! Just kidding! Buh bye now!" She closed it and slipped in back in her pocket. "You almost got me in trouble, Sesshy." She pouted.

"Was Sesshy being mean?" Rin asked, standing next to him.

"Kawaii! Rin, I didn't see you!" Sutorii said, lifting her up and huggling her. "No, Fluffy wasn't being mean. He's actually being so nice, it's almost scary. Why, if the author weren't totally abusing her artistic license right now, I'd be in a lotta pain from that 'Fluffy' comment!"

Miroku came up behind her as Sutorii put Rin down. The little girl ran off to play with Shippo, Sota, and his friends, and Sutorii straightened.

"Monk, if your hand gets within a foot of my ass, I'll kick YOUR ass back to the Fuedal Era." She said, not even looking over her shoulder.

Miroku sighed dejectedly. "I just decided to come over here, when I realized that I asked the other two girls something I didn't ask you. Why, I wouldn't want you to feel left out..."

_Here it comes..._all the others thought, rolling their eyes. Koga and Sesshomaru were watching, not knowing what was coming.

"Sutorii, in the event I fail to destroy Naraku, I want my son to continue my quest. Will you bear me that son?"

"Sure."

Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped. Inuyasha and Shippo fell over. Koga rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru ignored him. Sota shook his head. Rin was too naïve.

Miroku looked ready to pass out. "R-really?"

"NO! Of course not, you lech!!!" she shrieked, smacking him.

He lay on the ground, sighing, as she ran away. A bright red hand print had formed on his face. The others were sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness!" Sango gasped, clutching her chest as if she'd just had a heart attack. "I thought Sutorii had lost it!"

"Ya know, I'm not too sure she had it to begin with..." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Sutorii ran along the path, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears of LAUGHTER, I should probably add...She stopped to catch her breath and calm herself.

"You think I'm hot, do you?" a veeeeeerrry familiar voice rang out.

She eeped and looked up. Hiten stood...or should I say, hovered...several feet away.

"You're alive?" she squeaked.

"Yup! But much nicer! Author brought me back from the dead, only as a good guy."

"She can do that?" Sutorii asked in awe.

**Anything is possibly if you're the author...bwhahahahahaha...**

Ignoring the echoing voice of the baka author, Sutorii stood and stared at Hiten. "Sugoi..." she whispered.

"Let's go join the party!" he swooped forward and grabbed her around the middle, holding her by his side like a football...or something...with her head in front and her feet dangling in back. It hurt her neck to look up, so Sutorii let it hang down, and watched the ground fly by, and his cool little wheely thingies, as they soared towards the rest of the group.

Inuyasha looked up and spotted him. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga again. "Hiten!"

Kagome gasped. "What did you do to Sutorii?"

Her head popped up. "Lookie who I picked up!" she said gleefully. "Or rather, HE picked ME up!"

"Uh...shouldn't Sutorii be afraid?" Shippo asked, trembling on Miroku's shoulder.

"This IS Sutorii we're talking about..."

"Nonononono! He's good now!!" Sutorii insisted.

"Oh, and I'm the naïve one!" Rin burst out suddenly, very out of character. Sesshomaru blinked at her.

"Seriously! Don't doubt the author's power!" Sutorii exclaimed.

**Thank you.**

"Don't mention it."

**I won't.**

"Where did you get him, anyway?"

**Internet.**

"So, he really is good?" Kagome said, slightly dubious. "I mean, he DID kill Shippo's father, and tried to kill us..."

"Well, techinally, MANTEN killed Shippo's father...who saved you when Hiten here TRIED to kill you...but he didn't! That should count for something, ne?...Aw, screw this! Just trust me, kay!"

"'Kay."

"Hooray!!! Hiten gets to stay!!" Somehow (HOW, we will never know...), she managed to get her self flipped upright again, and huggled Hiten. "I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!"

"He MUST be good!" Shippo said.

"Yeah, otherwise, Sutorii would be a charred pile of flesh right now," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't SAY that!!!" Kagome gasped.

Sango looked around. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Yeah! I'm bored! I only wanted to come because I thought it would be interesting!" Koga said.

"I thought you were coming cause Kagome was gonna be here?" Shippo said.

Koga blushed (kawaii!) and mumbled, "Yeah, that too..."

"I wanna brush Inuyasha, Hiten, and Sesshomaru's hair!" Sutorii giggled.

"Why them?" huffed Miroku.

"Cuz they have LONG hair," Sutorii explained. "But I'll still braid yours, houshi-sama!"

"Kay!" Miroku said, throwing his hands up in the air and oh so inconspicuously down around her waist.

Sango smacked him with her Hiraikotsu...just because.

**Let's break out the booze!**

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Riiiight, cause we want to LOWER Miroku's inhibitions!"

"We can go swimming in the lake!" Sutorii chimed in.

"There's a lake nearby?" Kagome asked dubiously.

"There is now! Author?"

**Right o!**

A sign reading, 'Inu-tatchi Lake' popped up next to Inuyasha, causing him to fall over in surprise.

"Ooh! Sparkly!" Sutorii squealed.

"Did you really need to add sequins?" Sota asked, coming up with Rin and his two friends.

"Are you coming with us Sota?" Kagome asked. "My, I'm going to have to dig up A LOT of bathing suits," She looked over at Miroku's crestfallen face. "Yeah, I said BATHING SUITS. Boo hoo."

"I will not stand for any lecherous behavior on your part, sir monk, or I will be forced to take violent measures to ensure that it will not happen again." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Right-o!" Miroku said nervously.

"Sango, Sutorii, help me find some suits," Kagome said, grabbing their arms and dragging them away.

"Right-o!" they chorused together.

"Someone please tell them to shut up," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

Shippo grinned. "Right-oooowwwwwwwww!!!" he moaned, after receiving a nice bump on his head, courtesy of Inuyasha's fist.

"Aw, lookit the big, strong, doggy! He can beat up a little kid!" Koga taunted in a sickingly sweet tone. Sesshomaru and Hiten snickered.

"I'll get you!" Inuyasha leapt at him just as the girls came out.

"Sit boy," Kagome said nonchalantly. She began spreading the suits out on the pavement as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Now boys, play nice..." Sutorii pretended to be stern.

"Ooohhhh! Rin wants this one!" Rin pointed to a pink suit.

Kagome smiled. "That was mine when I was little." She handed it to Rin. "You just hold onto that and I'll show you how to put it on as soon as everyone has one."

Several minutes later, the girls were changing in Kagome's room, while the guys were next door in Sota's.

Mrs. Higurashi stood guard. "Now Sir Miroku, no peeking. You either, Sutorii."

"Awwwww!" the two chorused from separate rooms.

Kagome's mom opened the girls' door. "By the way, I know Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango, but who's this other little girl? And that tall, white-haired man in make-up? And that man wearing fur? And how about the guy who's floating?"

Kagome giggled. "This little girl is Rin. Sesshomaru, the crossdresser-"(Sesshomaru and his fans: HEY!!) "...is taking care of her. Koga's the one in fur..."

"And Hiten is the floaty one!" Sutorii added cheerfully.

Now dressed in their suits, the thirteen of them walked towards the 'new' lake. Kagome was wearing a green bikini and flip-flops. Sutorii was wearing a black bikini and Sango wore a red one. Rin was in the pink one-piece. Sesshomaru was wearing a white pair of swimming trunks, Inuyasha a red and black pair, Miroku in navy, Koga in tan and black, and Manten in green. Shippo borrowed a pair of Sota's, and Sota and his friends wore normal trunks. (I only go into detail about the other guys so all the fangirls can drool at the pretty picture in their heads...yaaayy...heehee...)

Sutorii was practically giddy. Sango was blushing slightly and kept her eyes fixed in front of her. Behind her, Miroku was also keeping his eyes fixed in front, but slightly ahem lower...

Sango, realizing this, whirled and pounded him.

"HENTAI!!"

POW

"itai..."

Kagome had whirled around to reprimand him, but instead caught sight of some Inuyasha-in-bathing-suit-goodness! She snapped her head back around, wide-eyed and blushing like nobody's business. Sutorii, noticing this, grinned and whispered to her,

"We got some hot ones, do we not?"

Kagome nodded. "All the guys look good: Koga, Inuyasha, Hiten, Sesshomaru, and even Miroku!"

"'EVEN Miroku?' That's really nice..." Sutorii said sarcastically.

"Wheee!" Shippo exclaimed suddenly. "There's the lake!" Soon the small beach was just crawling with bathing suit-clad hanyou and youkai and humans and psychopaths.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's ME!!!"

**Be quiet, Sutorii.**

"Mmmkay!"

Rin and Shippo began making a sand castle big enough to sit in. Sutorii dashed to the water, pulling Hiten and Koga. Kagome made Inuyasha some ramen and headed for the water also. Sesshomaru stole some ramen and ended up liking it...

Sango made sure she was at least a foot away from Miroku, and threatened to sick Kirara on him if he did anything. Said monk then busied himself looking for other unsuspecting girls to ask to bear his child. Thankfully, he found none. Pretty soon, everyone was in the water. Rin and the younger kids stayed in the shallow areas, while the others went as far as they pleased. Sutorii was having so much fun it was scary.

The others watched with raised eyebrows as she dove down so deep they couldn't see her, then pop up a good distance away.

"Are you sure she isn't a water imp?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She laughed.

Sutorii popped up without warning next to Koga.

"Gah!" He leapt back...if that is possible in the water...(boy this story is going downhill fast!)

"You know," Miroku said. "Hiten, you must be careful. Water conducts electricity, you know..."

"Unless the author replaced your lightning powers with butterflies and daisies!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh, we'll see..." Hiten threatened, sparks flying.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha's head under water. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Yes, the humans wouldn't last five seconds, and that half breed would be the next to go. Us youkai, though, would make it out in time," Sesshomaru said, looking at Koga.

Sutorii cried fake tears. "They wouldn't save us!"

"That's SO comforting!" Sango added sarcastically.

"Do not trouble yourself, fair ladies!" Miroku said, managing to put an arm around Kagome, Sutorii and Sango. "I'd suck them into the void to save you three!"

Others: HEY!!

"Uhh...maybe you won't..." Sango said, indicating the large swarm of Saimyosho (or however you spell it) overhead.

"EEEK!! I hate hornets!!!" Sutorii screeched. She whipped out a 30-foot can of bug spray and killed all the venom wasps with one blast.

Naraku appeared, sobbing like a hysterical teenage girl (and that's no insult to any of you out there, cuz I'm one too!). "Waaaah! You kill my babies!! I hate you!!" And he disappeared, taking all the dead wasps with him.

Now, in case you've forgotten, the group is supposed to be in the water.

"Let's play Chicken!!" Sutorii exclaimed. "Kagome-chan, I'm taking you out!"

Stay tuned to see who wins the Chicken fight!! Next time on—just kidding! But review and tell me if you like it! And if you have any ideas for things they can do, like when they go back to Kagome's house, feel free to suggest them! Oh, and keep in mind, I love ALL the characters in this (cept Kikyo and Naraku) so even if it seems like a favorite character of yours is getting a hard time, or is hardly showing up at all, give me a chance! It's hard with like ten people! Ja ne!


	2. A New Friend

A/N: I got a really nice reviewer asking to be in the story, and so she'll be introduced in this chappy. I didn't realize people would actually want to be in a fic of mine. It's very flattering! If I could, I'd let more people in too, but there are so many characters as it is, I'm afraid I have to cut off here. Keeping everyone straight even now is challenging. So, gomen nasai to anyone else who wanted to be in this (god bless you!!!!), I just can't. Hmm...maybe I'll write a sequel after I'm done with this, and see who wants to be in it! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Oh, this one is a bit shorter. Gomen. But I had like ZERO time to work on it, and I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. Ja ne.

One Seriously Wack Slumber Party

Ch. 2

"Alright! Let's go!" Kagome said. The group moved into shallower water so they could stand.

"The only question is, who's on the bottom?" Sutorii asked. She looked at the guys. "Well...not Miroku...cuz he's a hentai..."

Sango laughed as Miroku sighed in defeat.

"And...anyone else is possible..."

"As long as Sesshomaru is careful about those poison claws of his..." Kagome shuddered.

"And if we pair up with two guys who hate each other, then they may start fighting..."

"So that basically leaves out, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Hiten, as well as Inuyasha and Koga..." Kagome sighed. "Anyone else see a pattern?"

"HEY!" Inuyasha protested.

The only guys who seemed interested in the fight were Inu-chan and Miroku.

Sutorii shook her head. "FINE, I'll take Miroku..."

Said monk became almost giddy as he splashed over.

"...But if he tries anything, he'll have a few unhappy women to deal with..."

Sango said. Miroku froze and looked around, realizing he had three deadly grave-looking females staring at him.

Kagome clambered up on Inuyasha shoulders. Sutorii rolled her eyes and did the same on Miroku's.

And the fight begins.

Several seconds later, Kagome is in the water, and pulled Inuyasha down with her. Sutorii raised her hands in triumph, accidentally throwing off her balance and toppling over.

The four of them surfaced.

"Very impressive," Hiten said, oh-so-casually draping a hand over Sutorii's shoulder.

"Well, I may have won that, but Kagome is totally smarter and better at archery..." Sutorii admitted.

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

"Stop being modest!" Sutorii laughed as she dunked Kagome.

"Sutoriiiiiii!!!" a voice rang out.

"Huh?" she looked up to see a girl standing on the beach, waving. The group moved ashore, with Sutorii in the lead.

As they got closer, she gasped in recognition. "Akira!" she squealed, racing up to the beach and tackling the girl.

They bounced back up as the remainder of the Inu-tatchi reached them, totally confused.

Next to Sutorii stood a girl with bouncy, light brown hair with golden tints. She had emerald green eyes and wore a purple bikini.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Akira. Akira, this is...everyone..."

"Nice to meet you all!" she beamed. Walking slowly around Koga, she eyed him up and down appreciatively. "And hello to you!"

"That's Koga...say something Koga!"

"Uhh...I like wolves?"

"Me too!" Akira said with a smile. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a girl checking out Koga behind him. She shot the girl a look so cold, the girl eeped and dashed away.

"Staking out your territory, already, ne?" Sutorii mused.

Akira tossed her hair over her shoulder and winked at her, latching onto Koga's arm.

Said wolf-demon didn't seem to mind.

"Sooo...when are we playing Truth or Dare?" Akira asked suddenly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "With MIROKU?"

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Sutorii and Akira chorused together.

"If she complains, can I pop her one?" Akira muttered to Sutorii.

"...I think you better not..."

"Damn."

"Feh, do what you want..."

Akira laughed evilly. "Oh, you WILL regret saying that!"

Sutorii gave a her a warning look. "Okay then! Back to Kagome's house! And we have a new friend to play with us!"

"I'll be good...don't hurt me..."

"NEVER!!" Sutorii shrieked, latching onto Akira, to be dragged back to the Higurashi's. "We ish bestest friendzies!"

"How much you wanna bet talking like that for the rest of the night drives everyone crazy, specially Inu-chan?" Akira mumbled devilishly.

"Ooooooo...you bad."

"Yuppers!"

The two started laughing softly. "Bwhahahahahahaha..."

They stopped and pretended to be innocent when Inuyasha turned, hearing them. He gave them a weird look, and turned back around, muttering to Miroku, "Those two worry me..."

The giant group headed back noisily. If any of you wonderful readers are confused about who's in this story...so am I. But the characters so far are Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Sutorii, Akira, Hiten, Sesshomaru, Koga, Sota, and his two buddies. I think that's it. I may have to rid myself of a few irrelevant characters...Sooo, after a paragraph of pointlessness...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Twenty minutes later, everyone was back at the house, and back in their normal clothes. Or as normal as it gets with the Inu-tatchi...

Akira wore a violet t-shirt with black hems and dark jeans, and Sutorii wore a white shirt with a cherry on it, as well as a red skirt. Kagome had changed into a pair of jean capris and a green shirt. The rest of the group was in their original clothes.

Sota and his friends had run off, taking Rin and Shippo with them.

"Alright, now that the children are out of the room..." Sutorii wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "We can..."

Miroku leaned in eagerly. Inuyasha, Koga, and Hiten raised their eyebrows. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"...DO THE GUYS' HAIR!!" Sutorii squealed. Kagome grinned and jumped on an unhappy Inuyasha. Sutorii tackled Hiten, and Akira huggled Koga from behind.

Miroku looked at Sango expectantly. She sighed. "FINE, I'll do your hair..." (A/N: Poor houshi-sama! No one wants him! I DO like Miroku though...so Miroku fans don't despair. I'll try to be nicer.)

Akira looked up. "Wai! Sesshomaru doesn't have someone!"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll just be leaving now!" and he ran out before anyone could stop him.

Sutorii pouted. Then she brightened, unbraiding Hiten's hair. "His loss! Now, Hiten-kun, what EVER shall I do with your hair?"

He sweatdropped. "Um...whatever you want?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You answered correctly!" she winked at him. "Don't worry, I won't be cruel!"

Akira laughed. "Wow, Koga, your hair is longer than mine!"

"What were you talking about before, this 'Truth or Dare' thing?"

"Huh?...Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! 'Tori-chan, we forgot about T or D!"

"Musta slibbed my minb," Sutorii said, with a hair tie in her mouth. She had finished rebraiding Hiten's hair much more neatly, and tied it up.

"We should play it outside—it's kinda stuffy in here," Kagome said as she finished brushing a slightly-pissed Inuyasha's hair. Sango was also done with Miroku.

"Finally! You're on the same wavelength as us!" Akira exclaimed, smacking her on the back good-naturedly. Kagome fell to the ground, surprised.

Ignoring them, Sutorii mused to herself. "What WAS the point of us doing the hair? We didn't change anything...Oh well!"

"We need to get Sesshy," Sango said, swatting away The Wandering Hand of Miroku.

"Mmkay!" Sutorii said, bouncing outside with an equally-hyper Akira behind her.

As they reached outside, Miroku caught up with Akira. "Umm...What's up?"

"Hmm...the sky..."

"You know, I would feel TERRIBLE if you were to feel left out, so I figure I should ask you what I've asked everyone else..." he took her hands. "Would you bear me a son?"

Blink, blink. "Uhhh...What?"

"Would you—"

"No, I heard you...look, I'm waaaaay too young to have a kid now, but ask me in a few years, and MAYBE my answer will change...MAYBE..." she smiled.

Miroku looked ready to faint.

"Well, since YOU aren't going to hit him I will!"

SMACK

"Sango! Itai!"

"Hmph. Serves you right."

"Do I detect a bit of jealously?"

"Shut up, half breed."

"Eeeep..."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short...they can't all be as long as the first...I supposed I was naïve in my beginning of this story...I thought I could think up ideas forever...dramatic sigh Just kidding! But still, sorry it's shorter and less funny... Review!


	3. The truth about Truth or Dare

A/N: I was rereading the last chapter and…I'm really sorry for the suckiness of it…that whole braiding the hair part…to quote Largo from Megatokyo (all rights reserved)… "This is the lamest thing that ever crawled out of the lamest hole on the planet where all lameness was originally spawned in the known universe."

sigh That chapter in a nutshell…

Sutorii: (hands on hips) Will you cut the whole 'drama queen' act!! Stop being such a dumbass and write another chapter!

CRC: Meep…yes ma'am…

You know ya wanna…

Read…

CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!

"Weeeeellll…NOW what are we going to do?" Kagome wondered aloud. The gang had wandered outside, only to find that…

No one really wanted to play Truth or Dare.

"It really is an overused plot device…to embarrass random characters that the author drags into the story, and provide some plausible way of getting them to make out with one of the main characters…in some cases, and NOT ALL, I might add, the girl is a Mary Sue…"

Akira gasped. "NO!!! Not a Mary Sue! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Koga grabbed her shoulders, staring worriedly into her fear-filled eyes. "What's a Mary Sue? Are you alright?!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhahem yes, I'm fine."

The others, except Sutorii, fell over with loud thuds, true to anime style. Word.

"Can we go back to your time, Inu-chan? Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Sutorii gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah! Lets take Akira!" Sango said.

"I'd just rather stay here…" Inuyasha said. Miroku, Koga, and Hiten agreed with him.

"Well, then lets split into groups. The guys can stay here and BE GOOD, and the girls can go back to the Fuedal Era…"

"I will accompany the females, seeing as how I must return to my home…" Sesshomaru said, looking over at the others. "This time is far too…weird…for my tastes."

Akira and Sutorii pouted.

"So then, the girls and Sesshomaru will go back to the past—"

"You can just include Sesshy as one of the girls…he could pass off as one anyway…" Akira grinned. Payback.

He glared daggers at her.

"So, off we gooooo!!" Sutorii chirped brightly, grabbing Sango and Akira's arms and pulling them off to the well.

Kagome gave the remaining guys a look that clearly said, 'be good or ELSE', and then followed the girls.

Miroku had a maniac glint in his eye once the girls had gone. "Maybe I can find someone here to bear my children…"

…………..

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I've run out of ideas. (sob) And I'm going through a LotR obsession phase right now…And the spacing and all may be crappy because when I upload my documents, I can't preview them, for some weird reason!!! It really sucks!


	4. Fuedal Japan's not ready for us!

Chapter Four: Feudal Japan's not Ready for Us!

Kagome led the way out of the well, with Sango and Sutorii following, and Akira getting a piggy-back ride on Sesshomaru.

"I must take my leave now…" He said pointedly. Sutorii glomped him and then dragged Akira off him.

Akira pouted. "I don't want Fluffy to leave! Stay! StaystaystaystaySTAY!"

But the youkai was already gone.

"Fooey."

"Meatballs."

"Where do you want to go first?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged from next to a sulking Akira and Sutorii.

"Cheer up, you two. I'm sure you can find some poor demon here to bug."

They brightened instantly. "Ooo, do you think they have any elves here?" Sutorii squealed.

"Elves? What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Why would they have elves here?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sutorii pouted again. "Why NOT? Elves are shiny. A place without elves is not a good place in my mind!"

Akira rolled her eyes and gave her a nudge forward. "Well, we all know how disturbing your mind is. Get moving. I want to find a hot demon to glomp."

They entered Kaede's village.

Akira looked around, hands on her hips. "YO-HOOOOOOO!" She yelled suddenly. "ANY YOUKAI HEREEEEEEE?"

All she got were some weird looks from the villagers.

"Guess not."

Some of the villagers noticed Kagome was back, and began to greet her. Then they noticed Sutorii was there also, and had apparently brought along an equally strange friend. They hauled ass outta there.

"What's the matter with them?" Akira asked, watching the retreating backs.

Sutorii grumbled. "Geez, you chop off a couple of topknots with a machete, and they never let you forget it!"

Sango and Kagome suppressed a grin, and Akira raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even WANT to know."

Kaede walked slowly up the path, having heard the commotion and guessing that the Inu-tatchi had returned.

Instead she caught a glimpse of Sutorii, and just turned back around and headed back to her hut.

Sutorii ignored her, for her attention was otherwise occupied by three teenage guys from the village standing nearby.

"Oh, author!" she gushed. "You shouldn't have! How did you know that I wanted three delicious looking guys to play Truth or Dare with?"

**I'm just skilled like that. **

Sutorii grabbed two of the guys around the wrists and dragged them off, before they could protest. Akira took hold of the third.

"Why do I suddenly fear for the safety of those boys?" Sango laughed nervously.

A woman nearby, who hadn't fled, gave her a fearful look. Obviously one of those boys was her son.

"We'd better hurry!" Kagome nodded, and the two rushed off.

The five of them were in a clearing, seated in a circle. The guys didn't actually seem to mind being there.

"Ah, Kagome, Sango, how nice of you to join us." Akira said airily, patting the spots next to her. "Sit and enjoy a nice, harmless game of Truth or Dare…"

Sutorii and Akira's eyes suddenly took on a maniacal glint as the two other girls sat nervously down.

Sutorii was whispering to Akira. "You know, three guys, four girls…but Kagome must be faithful to Inuyasha…and Sango totally likes Miroku…so I call the tall one, you pick another, and we'll split the last."

Akira giggled. "The blond."

Sutorii looked seriously over at the remaining guy, a black-haired guy with green eyes. "You are a LUCKY fellow!"

Everyone blinked at her, not having heard the rest of the conversation.

The two girls just began laughing hysterically.

Feeling like they were up to something, Kagome got slightly annoyed. "Are you quite finished?"

"As a matter of fact, we are, Kagome! Truth or Dare?" Akira grinned.

Kagome gulped and opened her mouth to respond.

To be Continued!

A/N: Short, I know, but I really wanted to update for you all. Oo, a cliffhanger! Kagome's answer may surprise you…Muhahaha….Sorry.


	5. Bubba and Decisions

Sorry that this is so short. I have absolutely no inspiration or ideas! If anyone has any suggestions, any at all, please let me know!

Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions…

Kagome sat there, mouth wide open (looking rather ridiculous) as a furious debate raged in her mind. _If I say dare, they will think up something as devious as humanly possibly. No…scratch that. They could come up with something worse than Naraku himself could plot. I'm safer with truth…_

Kagome smiled, pleased with her decision. "Truth."

Sutorii and Akira snapped awake, having just begun to nod off. The boys jumped slightly, since they had been looking for ways to escape.

Sutorii rubbed her hands together in glee. "Ah, Kagome-chan, innocent Kagome-chan! Due to my fantastically incredible mind-reading capabilities, I see that you were attempting to take the easy way out!"

Akira took on a narrator voice. "Little did naïve young Kagome know, that was a lose-lose question! Either way, she was screwed!"

"Back to the matter at hand…"

"Is it true that you are in love with Inuyasha and want to have his quarter-demon babies?" Akira and Sutorii chorused together.

Kagome facefaulted and Sango doubled over in silent laughter.

"What kind of que—"

"Answer the question!" Akira barked.

"…Yes…?"

"I KNEEEEEEW IIIIIIT!" Sutorii leaped up and grabbed the 'tall one' and began to twirl around and around with him, before pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek and settling back down again. The poor boy had no idea what had just happened, but the other two were looking slightly jealous.

Kagome blushed bright red and tried desperately to think of a way to shut Sutorii up. In her search, she realized something crucial that the other three had neglected to think of. "AHHH! WE LEFT MIROKU IN MODERN TIMES WITH ALL THOSE DEFENSELESS GIRLS AT HIS DISPOSAL!"

Sutorii blinked, and panicked. She ran around in circles, screaming at the top of her lungs, and was soon joined by Akira, after she huffed, "Defenseless? Hardly." If she didn't agree, why did she join in? It looked liked fun…

"Goodbye," Sango waved to the boys as Sutorii seized her and dragged her away, with Akira in tow pulling Kagome.

"We need to get to the future before something bad happens to Miroku!" Sutorii gasped as they ran.

"To Miroku!" Kagome asked incredulously.

"We're talking pepper spray, getting slapped, knocked out with a purse, police action, hard time in the slammer, becoming the wife of some guy named 'Bubba'…"

"All good points. But I think that's far enough…" Akira whispered, eyeing the panicked look on Sango's face, who didn't know what half those words meant.

"Aw, but I didn't get to the part about forgetting to remind him not to bend down to pick up the soap in the shower!"

Fortunately, they had reached the well, and Kagome smacked Sutorii over the edge, in one last desperate effort to save the PG-13 rating of this fic.

"I'll get yooooou for this, wench!" they heard before she disappeared. The other three followed right after, sending Kagome first, so she could face the wrath of Sutorii.

As they were falling, Kagome looked questioning.

"To answer your questions," Akira began. "Yes, it will hurt, and no, she won't have any mercy."

Kagome gulped.

TBC…


	6. The Grand Hardly Finale

Chapter 6

The four girls emerged breathlessly from the well. Sutorii looked quite about ready to have a heart attack from all the running.

"You're…lucky!" she panted to the equally-winded Kagome. "That…I'm too…tired to kill…you…."

They sprinted towards the house and were running down the driveway when they spotted Inuyasha, Koga, Hiten, and Miroku all lounging in the front yard.

"Oh, you guys suck." Sango gasped as she and the other three flopped down onto the grass next to them.

Koga eyed their red faces with confusion.

"Inuyasha, did you bribe a demon into chasing them again?"

Inuyasha winced. "Not after the last time! Kagome nearly broke my backing 'sitting' me!"

Kagome managed a short, wheezing laugh.

"Damn your lecherous reputation!" Akira muttered, wagging her finger at Miroku.

"You didn't do anything, right?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"I'm hurt that you would assume that!"

Sutorii sighed. "Aw, poor Bubba's gonna be sleeping alone tonight…"

The males of the group stared at her, while the females burst out laughing.

It was starting to get dark, and Kagome suggested s'mores. We shall never know what was running through her mind to suggest this… 'Hey, let's make a big dangerous bonfire and give two extremely hyper girls lots of sugar!'

Needless to say, three hours later (it was now ten o'clock), Kagome had fallen asleep with her head propped on Inuyasha's shoulder, Sango had managed to get gooey marshmallow in Miroku's hair, Koga was eyeing Kagome jealously with chocolate on his mouth, and Sutorii and Akira were dancing around the fire with Hiten like some sort of crazed…crazy people performing an insane tribal dance…

"Aw! Kagome looks so cuuuuute!" Sutorii chirped.

"This was so much fun!" Akira laughed.

"Yeah! But sleepover's are usually much more fun the night before; once you wake up, it's boring!"

"Yeah, especially if you aren't a morning person!"

"Guilty!"

The three of them danced on over to the others, waking Kagome in the process. The eight of them all flopped down onto the grass, warming their feet by the fire. As they stared up into the stars, Kagome propped herself up on her elbows.

"You know, we should really do this again sometime…"

And they all fell asleep on the grass.

…

And this was how Kagome's mother found them the next morning. Her face showed slight anguish as she wondered what on earth had happened. It probably didn't help that Sango was stuck to Miroku thanks to the mallows, and that Akira, Sutorii and Hiten all woke up with hangover-like symptoms thanks to sugar-crash.

"Kagome, I didn't answer you last night because I was, for all purposes, blitzed out of my mind, but I do agree that we should do this again…Now, I really need an aspirin. Or a shotgun, whichever is closer." Sutorii mumbled, barely coherent.

Akira and Hiten groaned an affirmative.

THE END!

A/N: Crappy last chapter, I know…I had no idea how to end it, I was completely out of ideas! But anyway, it's been real fun, and thank you soooo much to my reviewers, I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Crazyroninchic


End file.
